russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star preps up for World Tour
May 17, 2013 The most-watched, trend-setting, poineering, award-winning, longest-running and top-rating talent search contest show Born to be a Star to be led by hosting a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar, is going on a world tour to thank the global Filipinos for their phenomenal support to Viva-TV’s number 1 Sudnay primetime talent search on IBC-13. Anja and judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado are set to visit Asia, Middle East, USA and Europe this 2013 starting this May. The cast will fly to the Korea in March 17; USA in March 19 live broadcast; Middle East and Europe in June were going to school of supersyars; and Japan in August. It made for trend-setters are Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA are the hits of success. Born to be a Star franchise in the huge success, accross the world from Asia in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, Chinese, Australia, America, California, Middle East, Guam, Europe, United States, United Kingdom, Mexico, India, Biritish, Hawaii, Papua New Guinea, North America, Canada, here in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in the local version of the hit talent search show. Since it premiered last September 30, 2012, Born to be a Star the Sudnay primetime viewing of the whole nation. In almost 9 months on-air, the show has achieved several milestones. The Sudnay priemtime talent search contest enjoyed high TV ratings nationwide that are compared to Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. Its compilation album sold so well to achieve a gold status. Its mall shows were such a hit that thousands of fans flock to every event, in any location as well as the concert performer and TV guesting here and abroaf. The reality talent singing show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a topic on social networking sites like Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines.TV with more than 30 million page views as of April 2013. It has also won the hearts of global Filipinos as proven by its record of being the most viewed program on VIVA Global with 1.3 million page views as of April 2013. The reality singing-talent search further proved its unique international appeal as it was recently named as one of the finalists in talent show category of the prestigious Anak TV Seal Awards for the Most Favorite TV Programs, Gawad Tanglaw Awards for the Best Talent Search Program, the much-awaited USTv Student's Choice Awards for Best Talent Search Program, Golden Screen TV Awards for the Outstanding Talent Search Program and KBP Golden Dove Awards for the Best Talent Program. For more details about the world tour, continue to follow Born to be a Star, every Sunday nights at 8:00pm, after the PBA Commissioners' Cup on Viva-TV’s Linggo Saya on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph www.viva.com.ph, follow @borntobeastar on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/borntobeastarofficial. Brought to you by Viva Entertainment, the Kapinoy network IBC-13, Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid, PLDT and SM Supermalls. Sponsors by Nescafe, Enervon, Charmee Pantiliners, Sunsilk and Lucky Me Supreme with radio partners iDMZ, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, iDMZ, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock and 99.5 Play FM.